


【承花】遠花火（とおはなび）

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota
Summary: 他们需从黄昏走向星夜。无数流星在坠落，银河有迹可寻。





	【承花】遠花火（とおはなび）

空条承太郎正在和他的浴衣作斗争——他第一次穿这么麻烦的东西。

空条承太郎有自己的个性，即是说，他原本准备穿学生服和花京院一起去参加夏日祭典。

荷莉女士却拦下准备早早出门的儿子，教育承太郎这样毫无仪式感。

不需要仪式感，空条承太郎的生活方式向来是按照自己的心意，可偏执如他，时过境迁也觉得母亲说的不无道理。

荷莉女士也不知道是从哪里找出一件浴衣，让承太郎重作装扮。

即便是无敌的白金之星也对这堆布料束手无策。

空条承太郎凭着模糊的感觉穿上这套绀色的浴衣，腰带装模作样地打上结，结果倒还不赖。

彼时夕阳已经烧起来了。

空条承太郎可不想错过约定的时间，再搬出显而易见会被花京院取笑的理由——承太郎，哪有人会穿学生服来逛夏日祭的？

空条承太郎稍稍加快脚步，压低帽檐自廊上穿过。

走到玄关，空条承太郎发现自己往日穿的皮鞋不见了，如同他操心的母亲，正藏在这座宅子的某个角落吧。

取而代之的是一双木屐，绳带黑底绣金，看起来很普通。

可是想想吧承太郎，哪有人会穿了浴衣还穿皮鞋的？

空条承太郎几乎可以想像花京院得知之后的语气了，太逼真甚至在他耳畔产生了足够真实的幻听。

“这可真是够了……”

空条承太郎颇为无奈地穿上木屐，然后想到了什么，摘下帽子将其放置在柜子上，这才要出门。

两人都早于约定时间到达，但又像约定好了一样，自终点延伸出去的两端同时现身。

花京院敏锐地捕捉到那个异于寻常日本人身高的身躯，惊喜攀上脸颊，然后不断朝承太郎挥动着手。

白金之星先发现的花京院。

从而承太郎目睹了花京院是如何从平时的镇定从容转换成眼里都是亮晶晶的喜悦。

承太郎读出花京院的口型，是在喊他的名字，眼里带笑。

花京院停住了脚步，静止地立在路边，像幅极美的人物画，不管从哪个角度都能感知到花京院眼底的细碎温柔。

下摆若即若离，肆意触碰肌肤，绀色是夜里沉寂的大海，前襟与下摆上的波浪白线是阳光下翻涌的雪浪。

花京院原以为是两个人都在走动的缘故，影子在街道上无限被拉长，橙黄的光线逗留在承太郎的身上，才让他看起来如此耀眼，甚至让他产生了眼即是海的错觉。

为此花京院走走又停停，发现那并不是他的野望。

浪花自承太郎的脚底绽放。

花京院像发现了不可多得的宝物，竟从路的那端小跑过来，木屐踩在脚底噔噔作声，轻快又急切。

承太郎走得更快些，很难让木屐不发出声音，振动通过骨导传进他的耳朵，却被他刻意地略去，只留下花京院踩的鼓点似的清脆在心脏上振聋发聩。

越是前进越是贪婪，想看清眼底流动的光，想触碰发烫的肌肤，想探求高洁的灵魂深处。

一条街，两个人。

他们从黄昏走向星夜。

承太郎看着眼前一身绛色，领上绽放红梅的花京院，紫色的眼瞳被灯笼映得发亮。

他觉得他对花京院产生了贪念。

并不是欲望那种简单的东西，欲望来源于人的本性，贪欲只扎根在特定的人身上，只有花京院能让其绽放。

承太郎用手指绕着花京院产的一撮刘海，凑到嘴边吻了吻。

花京院笑着拍开承太郎不安分的手：“喂承太郎，你要吻的可不是那里吧。”

承太郎若有所思，然后点了点头，不顾这里还是入口，俯身偷挟一枚吻。

花京院捂住嘴有些错愕：“今天承太郎跟往日不太一样……”

“嗯？你在指帽子吗？”

花京院失笑：“虽然想过承太郎会一如既往地贯彻自己的形象，但是不管有没有帽子都是承太郎这一点不会错。”

承太郎向花京院伸出手：“走吧。”

花京院应言把手塞进那双比他大一圈的手掌里，承太郎把他的手拢紧，心想外表再强硬的人掌心也是软的。

但他又想，这不是理所当然的事嘛，毕竟承太郎那么温柔。

逛庙会的人有很多，来往涌动着，是货真价实的人潮。

承太郎抿着唇，一言不发，花京院转念一想承太郎应当是很讨厌这样嘈杂环境的，平时戴着帽子看不见的眉峰也拧着。

再这样漫无目的地走下去，承太郎可能会爆发。花京院如是想着，捏了两下承太郎的手，承太郎感知到后向花京院侧脸，眉眼倾刻松动，抚平了眉间的不耐烦，作出认真倾听的姿态。

“承太郎，我们去捞金鱼吧！”

很难想象，两个高大的高中生蹲在充气泳池边，眼神坚定地锁定着游动的金鱼，出手动作宛若白金之星般精密，让站在旁边捏着已经破了洞的金鱼网的小孩子心生敬佩。

花京院看了看他和承太郎桶里的金鱼——是足以让老板赔本的数量。

花京院本来就是放了水，没想到网还是比想象中要坚韧，因此也收获不少，更不要提全力以赴的承太郎。

承太郎专注得过头了，像真正的小孩子一样展现了对捞到金鱼的渴望。

花京院的纸网破了，提前结束了游戏，他走到承太郎身边，扶着膝盖弯腰看向承太郎。

从他的角度能看见绀色浴衣不经意间敞开，象征乔斯达家族的星型胎记在暗处像真正的星星一样闪烁着银光。

“承太郎，意外地很有干劲呢。”

花京院笑，风把笑意吹向承太郎，承太郎甩甩网兜，若无其事道：“只是打发时间罢了。”

说罢站起来，把桶里的金鱼又倒回池子里，各色花纹的金鱼甩着尾巴从桶的边缘跃出，尾巴甩出晶莹的水珠，折射出斑斓的光，小孩子看得歆羡不已。

花京院拎起自己晃晃悠悠的桶，桶面不自然地倾斜，金鱼全都溜回池子里。

承太郎看见法皇的触手托在桶底，会意地弯起嘴角。

花京院故作惊讶：“怎么金鱼全都跑掉了呀，只剩这一条了......老板，可以帮我把这只打包吗？”

老板挽回了损失，喜笑颜开地用透明袋将花京院仅剩的一条橙红的小金鱼装起来。

花京院接过袋子像老板报以礼貌的微笑，随后在小孩子面前蹲下身子，浴衣翘起一定的弧度，仍是优雅的模样。

“这个送给你。”

承太郎在花京院耳边吹气：“那你要送我什么？”

花京院捂着敏感升温的耳朵，别过脸道：“给你买苹果糖就是了！”

花京院又嘟囔了句什么“小孩的醋也要吃”，承太郎姑且当作没听见。

他接过兴趣乏乏的苹果糖，咬了一口，然后看见花京院正矜持地在舔外包着的糖浆，这模样比苹果糖本身要有趣得多。

后来被承太郎咬过一口的苹果糖也被花京院吃掉了，承太郎从花京院的嘴角得知，苹果糖真的很甜，甜得人发慌。

即便后来吃惩罚章鱼小丸子吃到了藏辣酱的小丸子，承太郎还是忘不掉那股甜味。

夏日祭至后巡，人们不再聚集在庙会，而是二三结伴去寻最适合观赏烟火大会的场所。

花京院在吃刚买的刨冰，两个人都因为这样那样的原因觉得有些热了。

上面淋了哈密瓜口味的酱，绿莹莹的，尝起来却只是普通到不能再普通的味道，黄色的塑料小勺舀起小山堆般的刨冰，递到承太郎的嘴边。

承太郎用嘴接了，而后鼻息都是凉的，花京院自己也学着承太郎的样子吞了一大口冰，呼哧呼哧吐着凉气。

祭典靠山而办，一直向后走就能走到山上，本该是极为优选的观赏场地，人迹罕至的原因是因为传说夜晚有野兽出没。

但两位替身使者可不会因为区区野兽就退缩。

承太郎找了块正对烟火大会的山坡，目光所及没有任何遮挡。

两人惬意的躺在草坡上，微熏热风拂过沁汗的肌肤。

花京院张了张口，想说些什么，比如说今晚的月色真美，今晚的苹果糖很好吃，又或是你穿浴衣真的很帅气。

但他觉得没必要，不需要说话也很好，他们这样相处就很好，毕竟他们心意相通。

好像又听见祭典的鼓点了，然后是“砰”地响声。

烟火在夜幕绽开，在这个蠢蠢欲动的夏夜。

承太郎的手捉住了花京院的手，几乎是毫不犹豫地，两人张开手掌，又十指紧扣并拢到一起。

绚烂、喧阗的烟火悄然绽放就像真实的花开一样。

美丽却易逝。

承太郎想，他握住的可不是什么脆弱的花，是这个世界上最为圣洁、坚韧与美丽并存的高岭之花。

他愿意为之流血，而不是拔去他的刺。

“花京院，你曾经问我时间停止下的世界是什么样的......正如这天空中的无声的烟火一样，汇聚后四散凝固，光芒印刻在视野里。”

“烟花也不知道自己会消散吗？它完成了被点燃的使命，然后呢？”花京院情不自禁地追问。

“这一刻会成为我的永恒。”

“像这样？”

花京院声音突然拔高，凑得很近，两人相握的手来回揪扯。

下一朵烟花升空前，花京院带着明媚的笑意跨坐在承太郎的身上，一只脚还蹬掉了木屐。

花京院俯下身子，此时两个人的浴衣都被揉得皱巴巴，连腰带都松得差不多了。

他先是亲了亲承太郎只显露出一个角的星型胎记，舌头还是冰的。

承太郎按住花京院窄又柔韧的腰，和花京院接吻。

他们吻了好久，舌头相互纠缠，没吃完的刨冰也化成水，被他们打翻。

烟花接二连三地升空，在他们的头顶扑朔，无数流星在坠落，银河有迹可寻，但是燃烧爆炸的声音承太郎已经听不见了。

这一刻俨然成为了他们的永恒。


End file.
